Glorified Agent
by Samantha Haston
Summary: New Agents fresh to the academy learn what they are to become with the help of their 'trainers'.
1. Who are you, weird voice?

This is a story that has been running thought my mind for about 6 months now. It is based off of a dream of mine that's been floating around in there for a while and has time to stew into this wonderful creation. This is an AU of Final Fantasy 7 and Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core. When you see words like 'this', then that means they are Aerith's thoughts. Now here is The Life of a Glorified Agent. Enjoy

Chapter one

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

"Shut up you stupid alarm! Sorry mommy I awake," I said as I slapped my alarm clock. Absent-mindedly walking out into the living room, I stepped over the cats without noticing. Looking out the window, I opened my eyes and saw nothing, but a dark blue sky with pale blue twinkles and an orangey-red horizon.

"Holy Crap! What time is it? But the better question is why am I talking to my self???!!!!!!!" I said with no one around to think that I was crazy. 'Hey! I can just talk to myself in my head, that's a great idea!' Walking back to my room and picking up my DS. "It's five in the morning. Well should I just go back to sleep or should I do my late homework? I think I should do that, yep that's what I will do.' I stopped talking to myself and started to do my Algebra 2 homework that I needed to get done. 'So failing is a big deal to me; what ever.' "At least I stopped talking to my self out loud. Nope that's out loud, aw poopy! I for some reason am feeling a presence with me; it's The Force. "(I love corny Star Wars references)

"So, do you always talk to yourself at five in the morning, oh wait, I know the answer to that question. You aren't usual up this early," a deep voice echoed around me. "That must be the lack of sleep getting to you! Am I right?" the voice rambled.

"That is too true," I said "but I have a question of my own for the mysterious voice that popped out of no where." I was puzzled at the non-existent voice that I was speaking with, and why I am going to continued to talk with this new voice.

"NO TIME! I need to tell you about today. If I where you I would think of today as a liberation of sort. When you get on the bus, tell that to Tifa, and when you get to school, Yuffie. Have fun!" he said as his voice was fading away.

"Wait!" I almost screamed.

"Yes?" he said with a curious tone.

"So how am I supposed to tell my friend that this voice came to me at five in the mourning and told me think of today as liberation? They will think I'm crazy! And who are you anyway?" 'Isn't it wonderful that I am talking to my own mental breakdown?'

"You're not going insane I hope you know, you're just a victim of odd circumstances."

"How did you hear that? I said that in my head!" I said appalled. 'How are my most secret thoughts suppose to be kept to myself? Since you can hear my thoughts, why didn't you answer my questions?'

"All questions will be answered soon. See ya later." He said.

"Do you have telepathic abilities or something?"

"I really need to go or I might get in trouble. I will see you later." He said in a hurry.

"Don't leave! I might get lonely; please mister sexy voice in my head." I stuck out my lip and whined.

"If you need me I will see you later, but I might have to make fun of you for talking to voices in your head," He chuckled "See you later."

"Ok, I think we can talk later, bye bye." Sticking my lip out again, he chuckled again.

'Now there are no voices in my head but my own now. That makes me so depressed. Ok now lets see, oh my god! Its 6:45 already! That will teach me to talk to the voices in my head,' I rushed back to my room 'Oh no! I need to get my sisters up and ready to go to school. On that note, I should probably get dressed right about now too. (In chronological order the three sisters are Aerith (me), Liza, and Catherine)

As I walk into my little sisters' room, I very loudly said, "Come on girls, we over slept! It's 7:10! Time to get up!" 'Yep, I'm mean, but it is the only way to get them out of bed right away.

"Why didn't you wake up earlier?!" Liza said franticly.

"I didn't wake you up earlier because you always yell at me when I do, and I… woke up late anyway." 'Yep, I lied, but what is the use of telling them that I was up at five in the morning talking to a deep manly voice in my head. The last thing I need is my little sisters thinking I'm crazy or something, not that I doubted it.'

"Well I don't mind,' Catherine said as she rushed to get her clothes on, "as long as we're not late for the bus."

"Well then, we don't have a problem, do we?" I said with a snicker.

"Oh My God!" Liza said after picking up her alarm clock. "It's only 6:45! You now what Aerith, You should go into the other room and die. I'm going back to sleep." Liza said with a pissy look on her face.

"I'm very hurt," I said with my lip out and a hint of sarcasm. "But anyway, you can't go to sleep, the bus comes at 7:15 and it is now 6:50. Twenty-five minutes is perfect time for getting ready. Now let's get going; we need to say goodbye before the parents leave for work. I think I'll go die now." 'There's some thing weird; I think I'm missing something.... Oh shit!' I run back to the parent's room. "Mommy Daddy wake...."

"Where awake sweetie, can you please go make some coffee?" mommy said smiling.

"No problem." I grinned and walked away.

* * *

'I wonder why the voice in my head only talked about Tifa, Yuffie, and me; he said absolutely nothing about Cissnei. I wonder what's up with that? I guess I will have to talk to him about that later....'

"BUS!" Liza screamed at the as loud as she could, interrupting my thoughts.

"The bus is coming, bus, bus, bus" Catherine sang in her little jingle.

"Ok sweet heart, we heard you," I said like a sweet, innocent little girl voice. "But just in case you didn't here me, if you don't stop I might just have to strangle, my loving little baby sister."

" Aerith, hurry up, the bus is going to leave," Tifa opened the bus window. "Don't make me come down there!"

"Yes mommy, Coming mommy." I lowered my head like a shamed dog.

"Sorry master, coming master"

"Damn right" Tifa muttered.

"So I am supposed to tell you that some mysterious voice in my head, deep and sexy, told me to tell you and Yuffie that we need to be prepared for something that's supposed to happen today. Don't ask me what, that is all I know." I said franticly, to fast for her to ask questions and to fast for me to see her face until I was done rambling.

"What crack where you on and why aren't you sharing girl? Wow!" Tifa said wide-eyed. "Now how early where you up? How many hours of sleep did you get," she said interrogatively.

"I got eight hours of sleep, and I was up at five o'clock this mourning and I'm not on drugs,"

"Are you sure? Cuz' you seem high to me! Oh no, you're not pregnant, are you?" Tifa flashed an evil grin.

"I'm not pregnant and I'm not on drugs!" I started to pout sarcastically.

"So then, what am I suppose to get ready for?" Tifa questioned.

"I already told you I don't know. For all I know we could go scuba diving in Gym today." I said a bit flustered

"Yeah, living here in little Soldiers Grove, Wisconsin. You make me laugh." Tifa snickered.

"Well, you never know. You think I'm crazy, Don't you?" I asked franticly.

"I have always thought you where, when haven't you been?" Duck turned around to talk to us. 'So duck isn't his real name, his real name is Jake. Duck just kinda stuck after a joke Tifa, Yuffie, Cissnei, and I made.'

"I guess your right, but I am serious this time. You'll see!" 'I sounded like a mad woman trying to say the world was flat or something.'

"Wow! That must have been some strong crack or something. Those voices are getting to you? Lets hope the school doesn't put you in a mental hospital!" Duck chuckled.

"Hear we are, North Crawford High school. The nut house awaits!" Tifa started to laugh.

"Well here is where you get the real good drugs, Tifa's favorite place." I said in a sarcastic tone.


	2. Greetings

Chapter 2

"Wow, first hour is done with already." Yuffie stumbled out of the room giggling. "So, when is the deep voice of yours going to contact us?" she grinned teasingly.

"I don't…", the intercom interrupted me in mid sentence.

_"Will Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith report to Mrs. Night's room," _the schoolsecretary snarled.

"Maybe this has something to do with it," I said sarcastic.

"Maybe, or it could just be an other job shadow. We will see," Tifa mockingly smirked. 'Mrs. Night is our schools school-to-work program director and therapist, Mrs. Night is AWSOME!'

"Hey Cissnei, do you want to come with?" Yuffie asked, dragging her concentration away from Tifa and I knocking heads.

"Sure," Cissnei replied being interrupted by the intercom. 'God do I hate that thing!'

_"Will Cissnei report to the library,"___the secretary snarled once again. 'Our secretary is in a bad mood at all times and hates her job.'

"Well, crap then, I guess I will see you guys later, k," Cissnei waved good bye while waking away.

"See you later," we said in unison as she walked away.

"Well let us get a move on," Tifa said as she was shoving us toward the Mrs. Night's office.

"Lets skip like we've never skipped before!" Tifa said while slipping her arm in between Yuffie's and my arm.

"Well let us get there before our next class starts," Yuffie said while tripping over an invisible log. 'It takes talent to trip over a flat surface, and she has it!'

As we walked into the Mrs. Night's office and standing in a line strait and tall where three guys. The end one had bright green eyes and bright orange hair. 'He's cute in the little elf way because he is slightly shorter than the other two.' He is a bit thinner than the others but still muscular none the less. The one next to him was the tallest, with silver hair and crimson red. 'Totally cute! You know, there was no shortness of cuteness in this room, Damn!' The one that caught my eye as I gazed around the room is the one on the farthest end. He was the medium tall one, sleek black hair with purple eyes, 'cool contacts!', and a little buff physique.

I was eyeing him up as a ruff, grizzly, old mans voice boomed in the room. "So, Girls, I am Mr. Cid, and these boys are, well, complicated."

"Girls," Mrs. Night, "This is going to be hard to understand, but I needs you to be open-minded, ok?"

"No problem," Yuffie and I said in unison. Tifa nodded and ducked her head to chuckle.

"Well then, this will take a bit to explain" Mr. Cid said. "So let us get started. These boys are from a special academy, one that trains them to be a sire to select females that they are connected to and you three are of a lucky, select few. In short, you three are to become Vampyres from your selective males, but don't get confused, you are the matriarchs." Yuffie, Tifa, and I all looked at him complete puzzled.

Mrs. Night cut in before Mr. Cid could continue, "Girls, what he is trying to say are these boys will be following you around the end of the year, in this next year training your body, mind, and spirit. If you pass the trial at the end then you have a chance to become a Vampyre. So, we introduce you to your sires, which are an other word for your Vampyre trainer." She said slowly, in a very motherly tone, "Any questions?"

"Can we just call you Cid instead of Mr. Cid?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure, why not?" Cid said ritoricly.

"Well" Tifa began, "**If** is what percentage of people?"

Cid spoke, "Just about the upper half of our academy's graduating class, which all three of the lucky men over here are in."

"Ok," I started, "everything is cool there, but where do they stay when we go home and what happens after this year?"

"They will stay with you at all times, for one," Cid started again, "As for what happens after this year, we will discuss that later. Now lets meet the guys who have been waiting for ever to meat you lovely ladies."

"Yuffie," Mrs. Night called, "You are with.…. Vincent!" The Silver haired 6'4" man stood looking down at the 5'2" black haired hyper active chick.

"Hi!" Yuffie stared up.

"Nice to meet the little kid of the group" He chuckled.

"But I'm older than Aerith!" She started to pout and stick her lip out.

"On to the next," Mrs. Night interrupted, "Tifa, you are paired up with…. Cloud."

"It's nice to meet a lovely man I can have around all the time," The Black haired young lady was about the same height as the orange haired buff boy.

"What, so you just meet me and you're already hitting on me. How did you know that I like it like that?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Now for Aerith," Mrs. Night interrupted again, "You will be with Zack" The man walked over to me. He was slightly taller than me, but only by an inch or two. A mystical aura started to cloud my vision as our gaze meet and we couldn't help our selves but continue to stair.

"Hey, Aerith, Zack, can you separate yourself, we need to get on with this meeting." Cid said.

When we lost each others gaze we realized that we where in each others embrace, and then we laughed in unison, it was apparent of our connection to each other.

"Anyway," Cid said while ending the moment. Yuffie and Tifa started to chuckle when they were just as guilty, in the arms of there sire.

"Lets move on," Mrs. Night chuckled. "We need to lay down some rules, don't we Mr. Cid."

"Yes we do." Cid agreed

"Let us begin," Mrs. Night continued. "1. You can tell no one about what is going on here. 2. You and you designated other must come up with a reason to tell your parents that doesn't relate. 3. As far as the school is concerned, these boys are junior foreign exchange students registered to your households. Tell no different reasons for them being at school. 4. Ask them anything else you need to know because I am tired of talking. Have Fun!" She ended with a sarcastic smile.

"You all have permission to stay here until after lunch," Cid paused to look at the clock, "which gives you 3 class periods to get to know each other, we have placed the guys in all classes respectively"

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"That's the end of second hour, so mingle my little children." Cid said while shoving all out the door. "Have fun! Don't get into to much trouble," He snickered while shutting the door.

"So what do we do now?" Yuffie asked.

"Could go to class, or we could sit in the commons and play cards." Tifa said while strolling along the main hall of the school.

"I vote for choice two, how 'bout u guys?" I asked curiously, "You really haven't said much."

"I'm good with whatever," Cloud said caressing Tifa's cheek.

"I have no problems ether," Vincent strait facedly said.

" I'm up for anything, just as long as it's cool with everyone," Zack commented.

" Cards it is then! Hey Aerith, do you have any cards in your book bag, I left mine at home." Tifa asked ever so nicely.

"Sure do, I'll go get them." answered I.

"I will go help her," Zack said quickly fastly walking to catch up to me.

"Oooooo!" Tifa exclaimed, "Don't do anything you'll regret, remember, use protection! Stranger Danger!!!!"

"Don't make me slap you, because you know I will!" I yelled down the hallway in an innocent little girls voice.

"Well, is every day this eventful for you?" Zack said while he was catching up to me at my locker.

"Only when a voice tells me to prepare for it, at 5 in the morning, so I would have to say not very often," I smirked at him, "And you?"

"Only once before," Zack said bowing his head sparingly.


	3. Dinner?

**Chapter 3**

I stared at him, puzzled, waiting until he was ready. 'What! I'm so confused, I thought that the Cid could tell by our connection, is our link like the others?'

"Do you want me to explain?" Zack looked at me, the hurt in his eyes was unbearable.

"Only if you want to, I won't make you."

"It will be better for you to know; I want no secrets."

"Ok, just don't think I'm pressuring you."

"Well, before you, Cid found me another match. Her name was Leah; her connection to me was so dark, cold. It was like she was empty. She had a problem with her strength, as a child she had problems; her immune system was always low. One morning I was on the way to her quarters when the guard in the hall said she hadn't been in her room all night. My thoughts automatically went to the training tunnel. As started to run, trying to connect with her, she didn't answer. When I got there I found her spread out on the floor covered in blood. She placed the settings to high, and it killed her."

"I'm sorry for your loss, even if that sounds cheesy I don't mean it to be." we both chuckled.

"Are you two going to make out down there all day, or are we going to play cards," Cloud yelled down the hallway, loud enough for one of the teachers to poke there head out of the door.

"Go to class now! Unless you want a detention!" Mr. Gibbs whispered.

"Sorry Mr. Gibbs, we're on your way there now. See you in 7th hour." I said while I acted like I was trying to find something in my locker.

"Alright Aerith, I trust you, just get going, and tell that young man to quiet down." He smiled. 'His mistake, which will teach him to trust me! I really not that bad.'

"Will do, see ya." I said as he shut the door and I walked away.

"So what was that all about?" Zack questioned.

"When Cid briefed you, didn't he tell you guys that we are the friendly students that can't do anything wrong with all our teachers?"

"Oh he did, but there is something weird about that," he pointed back at the door.

"Well, for now let's just play cards with the weird things over there," I pointed in the direction of the rest of the gang.

"OooOkKkKk," He sniggered.

"Now let's play some cards!" Yuffie and Tifa chimed in together, then giggled together while Cloud and Vincent smacked their foreheads with the palm of their hands at the same time.

* * *

"So about this morning," I started to talk while the others ate lunch, "Why didn't you wait until we were at school to tell me? I was looked at like an insane asylum escapee!"

"Zack! You know you're not suppose to contact until the day you meet! You know that!" Cloud burst out in an outrage.

"Well, technically I didn't contact her until today. The rule book doesn't specify when in the day." Zack said looking completely confident.

"You know how its suppose to go, you done it once before. So don't try to wriggle your way out of this one." Vincent joined the depute.

"Hey, if I knew it was such a big deal I wouldn't have brought it up, so please don't fight about it. Please!" I begged.

"As you wish, young priestess." Vincent said nothing more on the subject.

"Why did you call her a priestess and not me?!" Yuffie stuck her lip out and pouted.

"Yeah, I'm a bit curious too," I looked at him puzzlingly.

"Well," Zack said looking at Cloud, he nodded, "It happens to be that you three are one a top rank of the Vamypre race, as our high priestess has foreseen. And she is a prophetess as well. We, as your sires, must train you accordingly. Which is an opps on Vincent's part because you weren't supposed to know yet." He frowned at Vincent, while raising his voice slightly.

"Well then, I'm very sorry! Now the only one who hasn't broken the rules is Cloud!" Vincent got louder, while gentle patting Cloud on the back.

"Well now boys, can't we all just get along." Tifa tried to interject, but sadly got pushed back down by the invisible testosterone field. Now the boys where silently knocking heads, while the only thing the three of us could do was watch. Cloud silently stood up, walked over to the other two, and slapped them on the back of the heads, Gibb's style (I love making NCIS references). Just then Cloud got two piercing 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' stares. Then he put his hands up in innocence and backed away.

"Wow! You guys must be brothers, or at least roommates." Tifa leaned in close, "Or maybe even '_buddies_', have you got your action today?" She loudly whispered to the two girl, jaws hitting the ground.

"Well now, this talk just got a little more interesting," Cloud stared at Tifa's ass while calling his friends.

"Hey, you don't get these goods so easily; you got to work for them," She flaunted her goodies.

"Ok, that's enough pillow talk. Vincent and Zack," I looked at them respectively, "please stop thinking of killing each other. Zack, dear, please come sit by me, my side is getting cold." I said while patting the bench next to me.

"Sorry man, are we cool," Zack stuck his hand out ready to have it shaken.

"Can't you come up with your own apology," He smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Ok, now that where all good lets address a slight problem, How am I going to sneak you into my house, feed you, and have you sleep in the same bed as me without my parents knowing?" I popped the massive bomb on the table.

"That won't be a problem for me," Yuffie started, "I can just hide in my bedroom and say I was doing my homework all night, every night, it won't be hard to do. It will probably be true."

"Well I can do the same thing as the leprechaun over here, but we might not be studying for very long" Tifa looked at Cloud with a seductive smile.

"Again, enough with the pillow talk please," I pleaded with Tifa, again.

"So when you become like this, I can shut you down, right _mom._"Tifa looked at me with her arms folded.

"Yes, whatever you like _dear_." I said glancing at the clock, "Oh My God, we need to get to class."

"Don't worry, it's just down the hallway Ms. Adams won't count us late for art, were an independent class and she's never in there until 10 minutes after the bell rings." Tifa calmed me down.

"Well Mr. Shriller always counts us late," Yuffie got up to dump her tray, "So we need to get going, come Vincent, I'll show you where his room is." Yuffie said as she started to walk away."

"Yes Master, at you whim Master," Vincent grouched back to her.

"Don't you give me lip young man!" Yuffie shook her finger at him. Vincent bowed his head in defeat.

"Whipped!" Zack yelled down the hallway. Vincent flipped Zack off while walking in the opposite direction and the bunch of us chuckled together.

"So, just so I know, we will talk about the 'you at my house for the rest of the year' thing after school?" I asked Zack, with Tifa and Cloud talking to each other.

"Aerith, dear, don't worry about it too much." He took my hand in his palm and smiled, "We have a hour after school to talk about our personal lives," I blushed and looked away, "How about this, I will take us out to eat and we can talk over dinner, is that ok?"

"Oh, no no no, I can't have you spend money on me the first day we meet; that's just not cool," I gave him an innocent, but honest look.

"It's fine, it's also customary to my position as a sire."

_In Aerith's head _'So what will I tell my parents? Won't they wonder where I am?'

"And about you parents, in eighth hour you are going to get an A on your test, just ask them if you can go out with the girls and celebrate. Right now Vince and Cloud are asking Yuffie and Tifa if they can go with them to dinner. Won't you go with me?"

"OK!" I jumped up and gave Zack a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.


	4. Cool cars

**Chapter 4**

"So how about we find out where we are going out to eat at," Tifa broke the silence while we all where getting done with our math homework in class.

"Well, the better question is will we all stay together, or are we all going to disperse and get to know each other on a _very _personal level," Zack says nudging me on the shoulder in a _very_ idealistically romantic way.

"If your going to nudge me like that, I think I might mot have a choice in it," I commented while simultaneously nudging him. _In Aerith's Head_ 'Wow, I can't believe that I feel this way, I just met him earlier today but there is an unmistakable connection, with all of my being I really hope tonight works out. I can't help but think that I will _some how _screw this chance to be elegant up with my excessive klutz abilities. I pray that I won't mess this perfectly good chance at male bondage with my inability to look him in the eye, although, I did do it earlier. How can I pull my self together to be able to do it again?'

"You shouldn't worry," Zach bent over to whisper in my ear, "I think all of your worries will go away tonight, as we get to know each other any way." He bent back up, "So is it agreed that we all will go alone tonight,"

"Alone, yeah," Tifa and Yuffie said simultaneously, then hugged each other and giggled.

Bbbbrrrriiiiggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well, let's do this. Oh, Vince, have fun!" Cloud said while taping his shoulder and trying to run out the door in a hurry before Vince could catch up to him.

"Oh, everyone wait," Vince and Cloud stopped in mid run and turned to me, Tifa and Yuffie walked sideways toward Zack and I, they where stuck together like a deformed jelly bean with there heads shushed together from there prolonged hug. "Where are we going to eat? Will we be in the same restaurant or are we going to be separate?" I questioned rapidly.

"Yeah, and what car are we going in?" Tifa said while using invisible adhesive remover on her hug, peeling her self away from Yuffie.

"How about we have the discussion out by the cars" Cloud said while falling off the wall he was leaning on.

"Smooth Cloud, real smooth," Tifa said laughing picking him off the ground.

"Let's get all of your homework in our book bags and get out the door, I really want to see those cars Cloud was talking about," Yuffie excitedly blurted out while bouncing up and down.

"I agree, I wonder what these cars are going to look like," I glanced at Zack and quickly stared at the ground.

As we get outside there is a large amount of people around what looked to be three parking spots. Everyone was oooooooooing and aaaaaaaaahing over three cars that I have never seen before. Their cars were HS Lexus hybrids with custom paint jobs. The first of the three cars was bright kiwi green with a deep green and purple frog on ether side, the middle car is black with a forest green bunny-dog looking thing on the hood and the last car in the row was sapphire with a ruby lynx on the side.

While beating people away from the cars, "Hey everyone, we need to get going, we have to get going in a hurry so if you all would disperse fast, we would appreciate it greatly, thank you!" while all of the gang wait by the cars the crowd slowly disperse. "Well that wasn't to bad, now was it," he turned toward us and smiled like the innocent little boy he is.

"Not bad at all," I responded, looking him in the eyes for a split second, and then averting my eyes with the same speed as my up-rising.

"So," Tifa started, "whose car is whose?" she shrugged her shoulders and turned toward the cars.

"This one is ours," Cloud said grabbing Tifa by the bu… waist, I think?

"Oh my god! I love frogs, and the anterior is black leather…with a white stripe down the middle of the seats too, how did u know?" Tifa suddenly outburst, "I knew that this would be good."

"Well I just have a talent for picking my favorite animal and favorite colors," he said pulling her closer," he pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. Tifa lit up like a firework in the sky, with her skin as bright red as a cherry.

"What have I told you about pillow talk in public, you know you shouldn't let it show," Yuffie said as chipper as ever.

"You know your not suppose to do it at all in public. Its Friday, just wait until you get home, then you can through you V card out the window all weekend long." I smiled at the two of them, then looked to the ground. _In Aerith's Head _'why can't I look at Zack like everyone else; I feel so…so… awkward looking at someone, especially him. I want to be able to look people in the eye and talk to them; instead I can't even walk with my head up while talking to him."

"I'm feeling anxiety again, are you ok?" Zack whispered in my ear worriedly.

"Yeah, just thinking about things, nothing to worry about, so which is our car?" I said while looking at the ground.

"It looks like a bunny! I love the more black leather interior too! OHHHHHHHHH! I want to keep it in the bedroom and hug it until I got to sleep!" Yuffie screams in excitement.

"It's supposed to be a dog, get it right," Vince scowled at Yuffie but couldn't help but smile at her.

Cloud turns to Tifa, Zack, and I, "I bet she's a screamer,"

"Hey, why does everyone say that?" Yuffie started to pout.

"I will take you up on that bet, anyone on the apposing side?" I say, looking up for a slight second.

"Honey" Tifa gestures, "How can we disagree with that, it's inevitable."

"Stop that!" Yuffie looking at us all upset.

"Agreed!" Zack said, unknown to Aerith, looking at her slightly worried.

"Please don't look at me like that, it creeps me out," Aerith looks at Zack, catching him in the act. He looked down as did I in an instantaneous moment.

"Well that must answer your question," He said while gesturing to the sapphire car with the shimmering emerald lynx on its side.

"I should have known that the signature lynx was a dead giveaway; the sapphire and ruby where a nice touch. How am I supposed to thank you for the wonderful shading though? Only you could have known that I can't stand it when things have absolutely no dimension." I am looking him strait in the eyes. _In Aerith's Head _'Yes! I did it! Now let's try this every time I look at him, if I can then my curse is broken. The awkward phase of my life will be over; let's let the klutz try not to ruin the loveliness that we have.'

"Well, I am your Mate; it wouldn't be very Matey of me to not know your favorite animal and colors. The eye contacts nice though, please keep it up?" I blushed and looked down; in a matter of seconds he was next to me pulling my chin up. "Where did they go? Those beautiful ice blue orbs I was just looking at? I thought I just asked to keep seeing them, not for you to bury them in shame,"

"It's not shame, but flattery. I have a problem accepting complements," I looked him straight in his Amethyst eyes, "Not to ruin the moment or anything but are you wereing contacts?" Cloud and Vince both burst into tears from the undeniable funny joke that I just some how made while being completely unaware about the humor.

"Wow! I thought I wasn't aloud to have pillow talk with Tifa, but it's completely ok if you do with Aerith, how unfair is that." Cloud burst with laughter.

"Can I have your secret? I always wondered how you had drunk..." Vince's chuckled sentence was cut off by a grunt from Zack.

"Hey dear," Zack said while giving Cloud and Vince the stink eye, "I will tell you that tonight at dinner. Is that ok?" He said turning his head toward me.

"Sure, why not." I told him. "So, talking about dinner, where are we going to go?"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Yuffie squealed while having her hand raised and jumping around repeatedly.

"Well that's a new one," Vince chuckled, Yuffie looking at him and slapping him with excessive force, not fazing him a bit.

"As I was saying, I have two beds in my bedroom and my brother is never home. I have enough room at my house for everyone. Why don't we all go to eat at separate places and agree to meet up at my house, that way we can tell each other how much fun we had! What do you say about that?" Yuffie laid out her plan.

"As long as Cloud and Tifa actually make it back to the house I'm in," I chuckled, "So anyone who has a problem with that say 'nay'," there was no answer, "I take that as a unadomus decision then,"

"Yep" Tifa agreed, "We will be back before Midnight then,"

"Sounds good to me," Vince shifted Yuffie closer, "That will give me enough time to get to know my little bunny," He shifted her in closer.

"So, it's agreed, Meet at Yuffie's house before Midnight" Zack said, pulling me closer.


	5. Converstion

**Chapter 5**

_In Aerith's Head 'Wow_, this car drives so smoothly, I wish I could have ridden in this car years ago. More to the point of this meeting in my head, I'm in the car alone with Zack now, how do I start to talk to him without it being awkward?' _Brain transmission interrupted…_

"So… how are you doing?" Zack started the conversation.

"Good and you?"

"Not bad, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"That you don't already know?" I asked, with an answer needed.

"Good point, why don't you tell me about these feeling I'm feeling, through our connection?" he said looking at me.

My eyes dropped, "I have a problem with looking people in the eyes, especially guys, when I don't know them very well."

"You can look me in the eyes, just try. It is better that you have connections me, try."

"I'm extra afraid of looking at you because you have eyes I could just stare at for the rest of eternity, and if I get lost in you then I will have to slap myself for staring at you all the time cuz' I won't stop, and then I will not…"

"Don't worry; I believe that you will have no problem at all. Please, for me," he pleaded.

"Ok," I shyly looked up, the second I caught his eyes in mine, my breath froze, how could I have not looked, our gaze was trapped between the two of us for about 2 minutes, "Hey, Zack, shouldn't you look at the road, we are still driving, aren't we?"

"Well, I think we are," somehow he managed to not hit any cars the whole we were staring into each other's gaze. No car had honked or anything, I thought I would look up and see a very large wreckage scene.

"How did you do that? I thought... But... Wow!" While picking my jaw off the floor, "So where are we going?"

"We are going to Red Lobster; I thought you would like a treat,"

"Nonononono, that is way too expensive, I don't care how big of a treat you want to give me, No Way!" I shook my head continuously.

"The money in not mine, and I get an allowance of $200 dollars a week, I think we're good,"

"Just because it's not your money doesn't mean that you can spend it all willy nilly like that, I will refuse to get out of the car."

"Well then, I might have to pick you up and take you into the restaurant then," grabbing my knee in a very tickling manner, making me squeal like a little schoolgirl.

"Ok, if you want to, go for it, but if I go in willingly, if, you can't take me to a eatery that cost more than $15, ok,"

"Fine, that's a deal; only if after you complete your training I get to take you here one more time," He said in defeat.

"That's ok, I guess," I sarcastically grinned, with a slight silence in the air, I slipped in a very questionable question. "So what is going to be my training?" Zack grimaced.

"Can we talk about that later; I don't want to think about that." the grimace still on his face.

"Sure, no problem," the grimace disappeared. "Then let us talk about your eyes,"

"We are here! Let's talk about that over a lovely steak and chicken strips." He said while getting out of the car.

"I love chicken," I shook my head really fast, "Don't get me off topic, you know that I am easily taken off subject." 'So... that's another thing, but I need to wait until I finish this conquest.' I started to trail of in the echoing sound of my own mind.

"Ok," He looked down sarcastically shameful, "Why would I do such a thing like that? I would never want to take you off subject." He chuckled as opened my door.

"Will you please tell me? I will let you take me out to eat expensively once a month if you do!"

"You drive a hard bargain young lady… fine, let's get seated first," He started me toward the door with light shove towards the door, "I will tell you all about it inside,"

"OK, OK, you don't need to shove," I said while stepping to the side and letting him fall forward slightly. We laughed, linked arms, and started for the door.

"So… let's get the curiosity out of the way," he said as the waiter sat us at our table and handed us both menus, "The reason I have purple eyes is I have never drank blood from a human directly,"

"Will you say that again, I thought the blood has to be warm for it to properly nourish you?"

"Well… that, comes to be, is a myth from ancient times to scare people to not want to come anywhere near a Vamypre or their mates; not to mention all the other myths like garlic, vamps love garlic"

"I must be a vamp already" we chuckled in unison.

"Does that mean, after my training, when you drink from me you will lose your eye color?"

"If you are my true mate, no. You will always be able to tell if I cheated on you, not that I would or anything," He tried to defend himself shuddering and chuckling.

"I _think_ I can trust you," We threw our heads back for laughter in unison, then chuckle turned to laughter, and suddenly the entire restaurant was looking at us like we were mental "Sorry everyone, won't happen again," I apologized to the restaurant. 'Well at least not here it won't' I thought in my head imagining me throwing my head back in laughter in some other restaurant.

"Well now, can I ask you a question?" He whispered toward the table, but for me.

"As many as you want. Just shoot."

"If you…? Are you…?" Zack whispers, stuttering, unable to find the words.

"Please just spit it out, you look like you're in pain! I promise I won't laugh if that helps."

"Are you…? Do you have you V-card?" We blushed simultaneously; I think he might have been a deeper shade than I was, poor guy.

"Well now one track mind much. Sensitive question, is there any reasoning behind it, by any chance?" I looked at the table and looked up; he was gazing at me, deeply into my eyes. There was no blush upon his face any more, nor a grin or grimace, just a curious stare in waiting for my reaction and answer.

"Shear curiosity, I can't read you to find out, it's like…"

"I'm in between," I finished his sentence. "Yeah, I've heard that before," I looked down at the table coldly, then brightened up, "But to tell you the truth, it's never been touched, like Tifa's restraint," We chuckled again.

"This will be fun!" he smirked mischievousness, like while staring at Aerith in a not so innocent way. "The feast will begin!" he whispered almost to quiet for me to hear.

"You, with wickedness in your voice, we shall pick this conversation up _later_," I glanced in his general direction immorally, convinced that we will with no complications, on my part any way.

"When will that be?" he quirked his eye brow in contemplating questioning appeared upon his face.

"Let's try when we are at home tomorrow, I'll get everyone out of the house so we won't be _interrupted_" I wiggled my eyebrow him.

"Aerith Gainsborough, you naughty little girl you." He leaned in closer to me, "How's about we skip going to Yuffie's and just head to your house, I promise I won't be too bad." He whispered as we continuously inched closer to each other, staring intently into each others eyes when he sat up in a hurry, never breaking eye contact.

"Is there anything I can get for you two?" The waitress said while blatantly starring at Zack with unfaltering lust. Zack's eyes never breaking contact.

"Yes, can I get the butterfly shrimp?" I said with a forced smile, breaking her concentration, making her sneer at me.

"Yeah, whatever you want, and you sir?" she turned back to Zack trying to flirt without any success. 'I wish I could just pound her head into the table, watch the blood spill over, but… that might drive Zack up the wall… so I _guess_ I won't.' I pouted in my head. It must have shone through because I felt a hand land on my knee, the pout instantly went away as I felt a slight… I don't even know what it was… it just felt like coolly warm water washed over my being.

"I'll have the same," he said in a tone that was velvety harsh. A silence fell as the waitress walked away; "You know you don't have to be jealous over _that_." The pointed in the direction that waitress walked. "How could anyone like a tramp who tries to flirt with anyone in site with three legs?"

"Well in her defense I think this set of three legs is extremely steamy, but she can still go climb a tree for all I care." I said with a humbly wicked smile.

"Well then," He leaned in, whispering distance from my ear, "This set of two makes me want to sink my teeth into her, right now," A shiver went down my spine when he liked an nibbled at my ear.

"You know," I leaned close to his ear, "I do like to be bit,"

He sat up in a hurry again, "Yes, foods here!" continuously looking at me, still giving his little smirk of the corrupt god that he was.

"Just because I said you could bite me, please, doesn't mean…" I was cut off by a plate of fried butterfly shrimp being laid down in front of me, "Well never mind me then, ignore what I just said,"

"You can go on if you want," he gave the godly smile that he does so well.

"No, I think I can live without that," I said while stuffing a piece of perfectly cooked shrimp in my mouth and sat there being a huge cherry.

"Oh, but I want to hear you talk dirty, I kinda like it." He whispered close to me.

"Maybe later we can discuss the semantics of your 'talks', but for now we need to keep it publicly appropriate." I said, looking down at my dinner. _In Aerith's Head_ 'This didn't go as bad as I thought it would!'


	6. Driving' home

Hey everyone who cares to read thus far, I am going to try POVs, mostly APOVs, but there might just be a few ZPOVs place in there every which you can think imaginable. Now here's to trying a new style, hopefully it won't be as confusing. Oh, Did I also forget the occasional VPOVs, CPOVs, YPOVs, and TOPVs that might be shoved in a crack every now and again.

**Chapter 6**

**APOV**

"So, would you be interested in meeting my brother?" Zack announced into the comfortable silence built by our tiredness as we sat in the car on the way to Yuffie's house.

"Sure, why not. Wait, he's not a perv is he?" I smiled at him, how bad could he really be compared to my… our little circle.

"No more than me; if you have any problems, just let me know," he said with an evil smirk, "I won't let him get away with that shit!"

"Hey now, do I have to go into the 'Don't hurt your brother for fun' speech?" I giggled and turned to look at him while he was driving… at an unbelievable speed! Holy Crap! "Um… hey Zack, might I ask why you are driving 120 mph!" I squecked , how did I just now realize this ridiculous speed, oh crap, just relax… relax… ok, oh my god, oh my god, I think I'm ok, no need to tense up.' As Zack slowed down, I loosened up my grip on the car door handle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out, it just becomes… you know… a habit when you don't need to look at the road all the time," he confessed while pulling over to the side of the road, taking quick glances everywhere, but my eyes.

"It's ok, I just didn't realize how fast you were going, but when I did, I kinda freaked. Its ok, if you want to you can continue to…" I paused for a few seconds, "Is that Yuffie's house already?" Wow how could we be here already, that's amazing!

"Well, when you're going 120 two things tend to happen," he shrugged a little, "You never get caught by cops and you get to your _destination_ really fast. I won't do it ever again if it scares you though!" Zack looked frantic to please me, but I can't stand him trying so hard to please me. It kinda freaked me out. It just isn't right. How could he freak me out? All he has to do is look at me and I just melt into the mantle of the earth.

Looking at him with tranquil composure, "Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine."

**YPOV**

I was sitting in the car just relaxing after my huge dinner at T.G.I. Fridays, when I opened my eyes and looked outside. "Oh My God Vince, why are you going so fast! Please Slow down, please, please, please!" I squeaked in a hurry. Don't throw up; it's a pretty bunny, nice bunny, sweet bunny. I was squeezing the handle tight with no intention of letting go anytime soon. "Why is there a car in front of us, why must people confuse me?" I pouted with one arm crossed even though we were stopped, giving me an opportune moment to jump out of the car and hide in the weeds at the side of the road.

"Don't spaz, please, I won't drive like that ever again if it makes you happy. By my guess, that's what Zack and Aerith are stopped for up ahead for. It will be all fine, is it ok if I drive like that with you in the car?" he gave a boyish grin in questioning, but he acted like he already knew the answer.

"Just a little slower, like 85 mph or 90 at the most, I don't want to have jump out of the car into the weeds or something like that," Its a perfect time for me to duck and role out ever so not subtlety while rolling down the...

"No prob, I will let the other guys know so they don't go too fast as well," he leaned in so close I could feel his steamy breath graze my face in extremely heated bliss, "But if you want to I could, you know, pull off to the side of the road with time to spare so we could have your starfish eat my coral," he whispered.

"Huh?" I gave him an utterly confused face just for the fun of it, I want to see if he can come up with something a little more creative.

"Lets just say the charger longs to be plugged into the phone," he got closer, lightly nibbling and kissing up and down the nape of my neck.

"Come again?" I asked, I just want one final comment and it needs to be fan-freaken- tastic.

"Exactly. I want to be the Miroku to your wind tunnel," he leaned in for the ultimate kiss. As our lips grazing... I couldn't hold it in any longer. I couldn't stop myself from laughing my ass off! _(There is a story named __**Journey into the Void **_by LC Rose_, read and get the reference)_

"Only my man would use a Inuyasha reference help me understand his horrible sexual innuendos," I continued laughing until I heard Vince start to laugh too; so deep and throaty, his Adam's Apple moving up and down, it just made me want to jump him so I could... well,,, fluff leads to lime... which leads to lemon, (by the way, the thought of lemon in a front seat of a car, unless passenger, makes me think ouch!) ... which ultimately leads to unicorns (my theoretical fav (is also a reference to an other story, Wide Awake, currently found in its whole form on live journal) ) makes me want to all the more. Got to stop thinking about it, it makes me feel sooo...

"Horny!" Vince practically yelled, "That is the wonderful feeling coming from you. Oh jeez, look what you did," he pointed to his now throbbing member.

"So Vampyres' can get it up, sweet!" I screeched ecstatic.

"Well of course we can, what do you think we do all the time, draw pictures of ponies?" He sighed "Don't answer that question. What do you think I should do with this," pointing at the now pulsing, throbbing erection."

"I have an idea," I looked at him with a devious smile, "But first I have to call my mommy."

**APOV**

We left the car behind us alone while driving ahead to Yuffie's house at normal speed, pulling into her driveway, "Do you think Yuffie's mom will mind if we stay here?"

"Well we could stay in the car and talk a little," He paused to kiss me. Feeling his hot, moist breath on my lips, driving me utterly crazy for more. "Or we could do other things," he said while molesting my leg with light, caring caresses.

"For the time being," I paused for a little bit, removing his hand from my leg, " We can 'talk', but just until the others stop 'talking' long enough to get here," I said trying to hide my burning face from his passionate gaze.

"If I'm going to fast for you, just tell me, ok?" he chuckled, "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable, k?" he whispered, then kisses my collar slowly, lightly nibbling and licking as he continued upward. I was melting. My mind became a haze as soon as his tongue started up my neck, meeting my ear with an open mouth. I was so mesmerized that it wasn't until he lightly nibbled on my ear that I noticed his hand was molesting my leg again, sweet, sweet molestation!

As our lips met it was like... HHHHOOOONNNNNKKKKK!

We both jumped out of our trance to find the windows were all foggy, so we both decide to quickly rearrange our misplaced clothing. I lifted my head just in time to see Tifa trying to wipe away the fog on our windows. Somehow Tifa and Cloud managed to drive up the driveway with their lights turned off to find our car, foggy-windowed and thought it would be funny to make us jump, they need to die! The first time I find a guy, worth having thoughts about fucking, and then I start getting warmed up and they had to ruin it! Uhhh, I... have to roll down the window and face the music or I will never be able to get out of this car.

"We should probably roll down the windows, huh" I said looking down at my lap, too nervous to look at him for fear of his disappointment.

"Only if you want to," he said lifting my chin so our eyes where parallel, "I just hope that was as pleasurable for you as it was me," I saw a twinkle in his eye and from that point on I knew we needed to do this more often!

"K, I'll open the window and..."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, now I demand that this window be opened now! Please!" Tifa said while rapping on the window. I rolled the window down to see Tifa and Cloud staring us down, the same devious smile on both of there faces.

"Oh, and the golden child gets down and dirty. Zack, how was it, did it taste as good as we described," Cloud chimed, seemingly cheerful as a kitty eating tuna.

"So the first girl that I get foggy-windowed with automatically means I have drank her blood! I like to wait for such intimacy, thank you," Zack huffed from across to my window.

"So you're still interested, right?" I asked, ogling him in anticipation.

He leaned over to me and kissed me right below the ear, making me shiver, then whispered "As long as it's with you, I will always be interested," making me shiver even more. I turned to him, lightly caressing his lips with mine, then partly opened then, "I am ready when you are," speaking into his lips lightly.

"Hey, we are still here!" Tifa said, "Let's all go inside and make up our beds,"

"Do you think Barret and Shalua Rui will let us all sleep together?" Cloud said inquisitorially.

"Mom and Dad will make our ears bleed if we even think of sleeping in the same room, let alone in the same bed!" Yuffie said while walking up behind us with Vince attached to her hip.

"Let's go ask the parents how their night was, even though it is about 1 o'clock, shall we?" Vince smiled as big as he could.


	7. Birth By Sleep

**Chapter 7- Birth By Sleep**

**APOV**

"Hiya mama, we're home!" I ecstatically not-so whispered to Shalua Rui, who has been like a mother to Tifa, Yuffie (of course, since she kind of is her mom), and I.

"So, what are this rare creatures doing in my house." Shalua Rui stated while pointing at the three boys, "and my three strange creatures with them? Arm in arm?" staring at us confused."Hmmmmm..." She said, turning around while tapping her lip with her finger.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! We are going down stairs for the night! See you later!" Yuffie said in hurry, tripping down the stairs.

"HOLD IT!" Barret boomed, "We have yet to have a 'talk' with these boys. If they think that I will just let them sleep in my house, they are mistaken!"

"Oh daddy, be gentle, please," I said, while hugging Barret.

"WOW! That was fun! I didn't know anyone could scare me so much. Holy crap!" Cloud said as we all sat in Yuffie's bedroom, Vince and Yuffie sat in one corner of her's bed, while Tifa and Cloud sat in the other corner. Zack and I sat on opposite side of the room on the other bed. The other bed is usually for Tifa and I even though it is only a twin when Yuffie's bed is a queen, we usually share the small one!

"That was extremely pleasant…" Tifa paused, "well, it could have been worse!" she exclaimed, cuddling into the corner.

"How 'bout we all hit our designated rooms and go to sleep, Vince suggested staring down at Yuffie with the Miroku (Inyasha reference) look in his eye.

"Hey, perv, look this way!" Cloud screamed, "Down her shirt is not the other room. You know the rules!"

"You can't say anything, Senor Pillow Talk." I poked fun at Cloud, watching him harmlessly do what he just told Vince not to do.

"Hey, hey, stop that!" Yuffie squealed.

Barret boomed from upstairs, "Don't you boys be de-flowering my little girls down there!"

"Dad! Uh, why would I let him de-flower me! And who uses the word "de-flower" anyway!" Yuffie shouted.

"It's ok daddy," I also shouted, "I won't let anything happen to my darling little sister, you have my word" I shouted, consoled him into submission.

"You have to let her become a woman someday cuz' I need a grandchild in my lifetime, k!" Shalua Rui yelled down the stairs. The room burst into chuckles and snickers.

"Ok, Mama, I'll make sure she gets laid," I laughed and caught the pillow that Yuffie threw at me. "Hey, that's not nice Yuffie!

"Well it's not nice for you to tell my mom that you're going get a man sleep with me!" Yuffie pouted at me. "Anyway, I think we should go to sleep now. Sleep is good!"

"So how are we going to arrange this?" Zach inquired griping me tight to his side.

"Well if Barret comes down and sees any of the men with the women, I think we might be eating our nuts for breakfast," Cloud said, everybody winced in unison, "So we might want to sleep in separate rooms for the time being."

"Ooooow, I wanted to sleep with my cuddly pillow" Yuffie giggled.

"I want to sleep with you too, but I like nuts!" Vincent said while petting Yuffie's head.

"Are you pitching for the wrong team while hitting on our baby girl? Talk about a mixed message." Tifa sniggered, watching Vince freak out.

"I am not… but… I like Tits! Not Balls!" Vince screamed at the top of his lungs. The next thing we know there is heavy footsteps on the stairs leading to the room.

"Boys in Denzel's room, NOW!" Barrets boomed, dragging Vince out by his ear," you are never aloud near my little girl again, how dare you!"

"Daddy, don't do that! I still want that ear!" Yuffie screeched.

"Well now, I think that settles the sleeping arrangements, don't you?" I said to Tifa as the yelling faded.

"I just wish they could have left on better terms, you know," Tifa said looking down the hallway.

"Time to sleep; let it lay down upon us as we wish our male counterparts would." I spoke while slipping on my pjs. The room became quiet as Yuffie strolled in after having a mini fight with her father. Tifa and I had decided that we were going to sleep in the small bed together to let Yuffie have some time to cool off. I let the silence and darkness coupled with silence overtake me. Sleep…sleep…sleep…

_The ocean? Why do I see the Ocean? I feel queasy, wait, not queasy, I am swaying. The moon is beautiful! I feel connected to each of them, it's weird. I am the moon, the ocean, water, darkness. No! Not darkness, tranquility… Who is that? Silver hair? Vince! NO! Who is that? S…S…Seph…Sephiroth? Who is that? He has cute cat ears! And… a wing? Why does he have a sword? What are you doing? Don't kill me! No! Noooooo! Noooooooooo!_

"Wake up, Aerith, Honey! Wake up, what's wrong, honey! Wake up for me babe" Zack was shaking me violently, nearly screaming and almost in tears, "What's wrong, are you ok, what happened?"

I was still in shock from the dream, "Who is Sephiroth? And why is he trying to kill me?" I wept into Zack's chest, clinging to him like it was for my life, "What's wrong with him? I haven't even met him, before. Why does he want to kill me?"

"It's ok sweetie, I've got you. I've got you." Zack said softly, holding me tight and never letting go.

"So what happened, exactly, from the top," Zach asked, still holding me in his arms, rocking back and forth.

"I was standing in an ocean, feeling the movement and moving with it until I saw a silver haired man. For some reason the name that came to my mind was Sephiroth. Do you know who he is? He tried to kill me!"

"Ok, this was something I was going telling you at the end of the weekend ,but it seems you have had an early reaction to our coming here so I think now would be the right time to tell you." Zack whispered into the top of my head.

"Wait what do you mean 'early reaction'?" I said in a soft whisper, my sobs slowing.

"Well, sometimes when connecting with a Sire, The Mates can develop a special ability, like you have. But it usually takes anywhere from three days to two weeks to develop said abilities. Your's has arrived at an extraordinarily fast pace. I was told that you three would be special, but I didn't think that you would do this. Now, the man you saw is indeed named Sephiroth. He is of the sworn enemies of our race. They call them self's The Feral, or The Untamed. They are winged cats with a grudge against the Vampyre for killing all of their creators but one, Jenova. It is our duty as a Vampyre to eliminate any of The Feral that comes across our path and ultimately Jenova. That is also what we are going to training you three for."

"So, why are we being trained?" I asked, all tears dried away and completely in tune with the conversation.

"Because you have been chosen, all three of you have."

"By who?" I asked, completely enveloped in the conversation.

"It going to sound corny and copy-cattish, but It is the almighty goddess Nyx, she is a fickle friend you know."

"Nice, I have been chosen by the goddess Nyx. I feel so… so… ecstatic!" I hugged Zack as hard as I could. "So will I have to… harm anyone?"

"I am sorry, but I'm afraid so. I know how adverse you are to causing any harm but it must be done." Zack frowned, face reaching the floor.

"Don't frown, I can't handle it; a face as striking as yours should never have to frown."

"I just can't handle thinking of you doing what you hate the most in the world,"

"Well, If you won't wipe that frown off your face I just might have do it myself," I reached for his chin, lightly tugging downward on it, allowing my lips to touch with his creating an unbelievable sensation only comparable to bliss on the deepest level. Wow who is this? A long redheaded woman by Zack's side? Hmmm. I think I will ask. Maybe it's Leah. "Was Leah a redhead?"

"Yeah, how did you know? Did I mention it earlier?" Zack puzzlingly looked at me.

"I don't think so; I think I just saw her, light green eyes? B cups?" I looked at him curiously.

"Well I wasn't paying attention to her chest, but now that you mention it, I think so," He looked around with a nervously flirtingish.

"Well, I came down to see if you were doing better, but I see that I didn't even need to check. My buddy here really knows how to make you feel better," Cloud said, standing in the doorway, smirking at us. I was still cradled in Zack's lap.

"I'm quite comfy, might I add, I don't think I want to move," I threw a smile Clouds way.

"Well then, guess what I just learned," Cloud said, continuing to stand in the doorway.

"What might that be?" Zack retorted. "You seem to be interrupting our pillow talk time," Zack smiled.

"Payback's a bitch; anyway, we have a talented bunch indeed. Tifa just barked with the dog while short-circuiting the whole house.

"So she gone barking mad then?" I chirped in with a British accent.

"Nice one!" Zack said while giving me a high-five.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to the best part; Yuffie went invisible and scared the shit out of her mom. Then when she became visible again, she levitated the TV remote to her hand from Vince's, which made him jump sky high!" Cloud chuckled.

"Well then, my baby here has a touch that can see into the past, and I think the other one is possibly being a prophetess," Zack grimaced.

"You mean to say that might actually happen to me!" I shrieked.


End file.
